Amy
Desricption and Personality: Amy has medium toned brown hair,Beautiful deep blue eyes,Slightly tanned skin, and is 5 foot 7 in height. On the night of the ship crash she had been dancing away with the others but had left to get some fresh air with two other contest winners Alex and Bryce. She was careless at the start having danced most of the night then later on following Saphfire to the Island thinking she would not be harmed. While being controlled she was evil,manipulative,decieving,and cunning. Age: *16 years old in Battle of the Elements *34 years old in Blast to the past History: She came from L.A. California having entered a contest for a chance to travel to Sydney, Australia to study there for a month or so. Having won that contest she entered a cruise ship and quickly befriended Bryce, and Alex. She came from a family of six.Having two sisters and one brother. Her mother was a lawyer and her dad a mechanic. She was quite wealthy but never at all like Belle.After the ship crash her parents thought she was dead. After she defeated Grella she graduated,married and moved into Jake's old house. Relationship's: Bryce: Battle of the Elements: At the first time meeting Bryce, had developed a crush on her. As the story goes on their feelings toward eachother develope more and more.Amy knows her feelings towards him and wants to be with him but because she is unable to control what she says,or does. After she is saved she is able to express her emotions and feelings once again. She makes it clear how she feels about Bryce at the party once they kiss. Blast to the Past: Amy is now hapilly married to Bryce and has two children. Leah and Chase. Amy Loves and cares for Bryce. Alex: Battle of the Elements: Amy gets along with Alex pretty well. That might be partially because she is Bryce's younger sister. She lives at Belle's house with Alex and is hinted to have had a bit to do with her dressing up for the dance. When she becomes controlled she is an enemy to Alex. Blast to the Past: Author's Note: Will reveal soon. Jake: Battle of the Elements: Amy is aquantinced with Jake but they are only seen to be in the same place once or twice. She knows he's Bryce's best friend basically and thinks that he's kinda a goofy guy who is a mommy's boy. Blast to the Past: Author's Note: Will reveal soon. Belle: Battle of the Elements: Amy spends quite a bit of time with her in the first couple of chapters because of staying at her place. But later they end up being Enemies once Belle's Phobia of Water snakes kick's into action. Belle then starts trying to keep as far away as she can from Amy because she create's the water snakes and because she likes to wear cute and stylish clothes. Blast to the Past: Author's Note: Not good. I'll tell you that much...I'll reveal soon! Saphfire: Battle of the Elements: The controlled Amy is quite close with Saphfire because they are both cursed.Inside she feels sorry for all of the cursed girls having all fallen for the same tricks as herself. She realizes that part of her consiousness is like her. Because Saphfire uses Ashton to be comforted. Blast to the Past: Despite the fact that they're now curseless their still good friends but she hasn't noticed the dark change in her and Ashtons lives. Emily: Battle of the Elements: Like with Saphfire the controlled Amy is also quite close to Emily. She is unsure about her inner feelings or if she really is that evil and sinister.She thinks of Emily as a duplicate in Personality to Belle. The Controlled Amy was closest with Emily because she was the most evil. Grella: Battle of the Elements: To the controlled Amy, Grella is like a mother to her. That is why they all call her mother. She is unsure if Grella herself is under a spell or if she's the one who started it all.But at the end she learns that Grella is powerless and is actually a witch who knows witchcraft. Ashton: Battle of the Element's: The Normal Amy find's herself coming to a deep understanding of Ashton.Since he is the only one who is allowed in and out as he pleases who is not under Grella's control. She finds out why he came to the island at the same time as Saphfire and feels sorry for him. Blast to the Past: Amy is still quite good friends with Ashton despite the fact that she hasn't seen him since he left for England. She hasn't noticed the dark change in his life yet. Hailey: Battle of the Elements: Amy is told to pick a earth cursed girl ASAP and picks Hailey whom she easilly befriends and tricks into coming to the island with her.Although hating what she had done she had no choice. It isn't really mentioned weither or not they were friendish after that. Powers: Amy has the cursed power of the element of water. With the power she can: *Shape the water to look like anything *Move water from place to place *Make water snakes